Users are exposed to a wide range of display devices in their everyday lives. A user, for instance, may interact with mobile communication devices such as tablet computers and mobile phones when in a mobile setting, such as when traveling to and from work. The user may also interact with computers having traditional form factors, such as a laptop or desktop PC, at the user's work, home and so forth. The user may also watch a television, such as to play video games, watch movies and television programming, and so on.
Traditional display techniques that were employed by these devices however, could cause eye strain to users viewing the devices, especially when viewing the devices for significant amounts of time. This eye strain could therefore have an effect on a user's experience with the devices, as well as a physical effect on the user, such as to cause the user to wear glasses as a result of the strain.